OLD Breathe
by Indigo Fireflight
Summary: Ray and Lily share a moment. A lot of fluff. One-shot. Written when I was 13.


Note: Sorry if any characters are OOC. I am a Ray/Lily fan, and I needed to generate some creativity for other fan fictions, so I made this one-shot. There is a lot of fluff as Ray and Lily have a moment. Aaaaaw...  
Sorry that I couldn't get Ray to be funny. Sorry if you love Ray's humor (I do to!), but sadly there isn't any here. I couldn't find a place for it :(. Aw well it's still pretty good.

Disclaimer: I do not own RFR.

Lily Randall sat in the station, strumming her guitar. The leg of her faded jeans brushed against her amp. She could her the rain striking the windows and rolling down into the gutters outside. She was alone in the station. No one to see her, hear her, see her revealing her private side. She gazed down at her guitar. She loved that guitar. It was just right for her, if not better. It fit her perfectly, not too shabby, not too expensive. It was her outlet of expression, the one thing she could share her innermost feelings with and not be scorned. The friend she could tell about every thought that ran through her mind and could be assured that it would be kept a secret.

She brushed a few loose blonde locks away from her face as she played the notes of her song and sang a song, a true song from her heart. A song about the one she loved, the one she adored. She stopped. She whispered his name in the sudden still quiet, "_Ray_."

She smiled. She loved that name, it was the name dearest in her heart. "Ray," she said it again, more loudly this time. She wanted to shout his name to the world, strip herself from the covers she hid herself within: Lily the listener, Lily the shy artist, Lily the plain Jane, and bare her soul to the world. "Ray. Ray!" Now she was shouting. "RAY!" She knew that her words fell on deaf ears, but she had to let the name burst past her lips. She began to sing the song again.

What she didn't know was that she did have an audience: Ray. He was perched behind one of the windows, watching. He grinned as he watched the girl that he dreamed about sing with the voice of an angel. He watched her lovely form seated in the chair, swaying slightly as she played. He had heard her shout his name and he could hear the lyrics of her song. He understood them completely. He never thought that the girl he dreamed about would feel the same intense passion as he felt. He listened as her beautiful soul burst from her heart in indescribably beautiful words. He decided to make his presence known to Lily. Wordlessly, he opened the door and entered, the metal door shutting with a bang.

In mid-sentence, Lily stopped, gaping at the sight before her eyes. She never meant for anyone to know what she felt, especially not him. She felt her breath leave her lungs as she stared at him, into his child-like eyes which were now filled with something deeper. He could clearly read the shock and disappointment on her face, as if her feelings were something from which he was forbidden. To show her that he felt no contempt towards her, he reached out his hand to stroke her face.

She shoved his hand away from her face. She took the guitar away from her neck and placed it on the floor. She backed out slowly. "I'm sorry, Ray," she apologized, the sweet name now tasting bitter in her mouth. She left the station and sat on a garbage can in the dismal world outside.

The downpour struck Lily's face. The rain trickled down her shirt and soaked her, but she did not care. She banged the back of her head against the wall behind her. _Stupid, stupid, stupid..._ she thought at each strike of her head against the solid brick. The grey sky perfectly reflected her soul.

Ray came outside soon after. He sat down beside Lily and attempted to put his arm around her.

"Ray, stop it," Lily spoke with a sad waver in her voice. When he looked at her face, he was sure that tears mixed with the rain that settled on her face.

"Lily, you don't have to be upset," Ray tried to comfort her.

"Yes I do, you heard what I said," she looked away. "I should have never come to the station in the first place."

"No, it's okay. I'm glad you did." Ray leaned back so that his whole body rested on the wall. "I know how you feel right now."

Lily seemed to relax slightly at this comment. He wrapped his arm around her torso. This time she didn't object. Instead, she relished the moment of the touch and was glad that she had a shoulder to lean on. She moved in and let the tears fall. Ray loved the feeling as his friend's body seemed to rise and fall as she drew gasping breaths while she cried. It calmed the feelings that muddled his thoughts. He felt whole, as if all the wounds he ever got in life were immediately healed; the scars of his heart were vanquished. The feeling was the most amazing thing he ever felt in his life.

Lily wanted to remain in Ray's arms forever. She didn't care if he loved her or not, she loved the feeling of his strong embrace. The tears splashed on his bare arm and further soaked his already wet navy blue sweatshirt. Water dripped from his black hair and fell onto her face. One drop pushed past her lips, and it did not taste like rain, but it was salty. She looked up to see that tears were rolling off Ray's tan complexion. Her tears mixed with his.

"Lily, do you really feel what you said in the station?" he looked into her brown eyes. She looked away.

"Ray, if I did feel that way, it's stupid. We're just friends, that's all. Nothing more, nothing less. I-"

Ray put his finger to her lips. "Shh, don't speak," he hushed her. "I- well," he shifted uncomfortably, hoping that he was doing the right thing. "I feel the s-same way. I feel like when you're around, I c-can really breathe, for the first time."

Lily stared at him. Was this moment real? She searched his eyes for a sign that he was joking, She didn't find any.

Ray started to stand up. "I knew this was a bad idea-"

"Ray, no!" She put her hand firmly on his shoulder and forced him to sit down. "Those feelings," she said, "those things that I said, they're real Ray." She gave him a small smile. "Beautiful, wasn't it?" she asked, referring to her song.

"Not as beautiful as you," he stroked her wet face once again. Lily felt her hand sneak around his neck. He didn't protest. Instead, he felt his body lean forward and he saw her close her eyes and lean forward, and he felt his lips touch hers as they kissed.

It was a beautiful moment. The rain poured down on the two teens and dripped off their faces onto the ground. Ray ran his hand through Lily's hair. Neither wished for the moment to end. But, of course, all beautiful moments tend to end in reality. When their lips parted, Ray rose, giving Lily a loving smile.

"Thanks for the moment, Lily Randall," the words rolled off his tongue, and he turned and left the alley.

"No, thank you, Ray Brennan," Lily whispered to herself. She didn't know if anything would come out of this moment, but after hiding under the surface, it was good to finally come up for air. After years of holding her breath, it was good to finally breathe.

Please Review!


End file.
